Richard Amaros
Richard Amaros is the current Chancellor of the Coalition. Physical Description White hair, blue eyes, slightly overweight, clean shaven, 6,0”, 260 lbs. Richard is often seen carrying a wooden cane, with a translucent orb affixed to the top, which had been his father’s. Frown lines around the mouth. Is always seen wearing the most fashionable of attire. His large size gives him a powerful presence. Personality Richard is a very proud and arrogant man, but has become increasingly insecure and paranoid about his position in his old age. He puts on a strong front, but he feels his enemies drawing in closer every day. Publicly and around his friends and family he is a very charming and well-spoken man, but in private he looks down on most people and treats them as if they are beneath him. He has a huge ego and thinks of himself as the savior and protector of the Coalition and the Human race. History Richard was born the heir to the Amaros family. Theirs was one of the wealthiest families in Union City, for they owned the Amaros Company, Amaros Arms, which happens to be the only producer and manufacturer of firearms within the Coalition. Richard’s grandfather Elijah had been a poor blacksmith from the Slums before his invention of the firearm made him one of the wealthiest men in the Coalition. Coming from such humble origins had earned the family the disdain of some of the older and more “noble” houses of Union City. They didn’t like being less wealthy than the descendants of an upstart commoner. With such a large fortune, Richard’s father Jack Amaros was able to buy up enough influence to get himself elected Councilor. This proved to be Jack’s downfall. Two weeks before Richard’s sixteenth birthday, his father was burned alive on the floor of the House of Assembly by an illegal magic user sent as an assassin by his enemies. Fearing for their lives, Richard’s mother Alexis sent him to live with family in Vellenvale, in the hopes of keeping him from getting caught up in the politics of Union City It would be ten years before Richard would return to Union City, but in that time the situation in the Coalition went from bad to worse. Magic was being openly used and abused by those in power and the common people were constantly on the brink of rioting. It was a period of banditry and anarchy in many areas of the Coalition. While he was gone from the city, Richard had been amassing more and more money from the sales of his companies’ firearms and weaponry. The Amaros Company had become the exclusive manufacturer of military technology for the Enforcers and the money he made from those contracts had made him the wealthiest man in the Coalition. He used that money to buy the support of the people, by providing them with charity and protection from the warring political parties in the Coalition. Through the will of the people and through ruthless political maneuvering, Richard Amaros was elected the youngest Chancellor in Coalition history at the age of twenty-eight years old. His first act as Chancellor was to heavily increase restrictions on magic within the Coalition and to greatly expand the budget and power of the Enforcers. This act brought peace and stability back to the Coalition for years, but overtime became overly oppressive and restrictive to the citizens of the Coalition. Dissent began to grow amongst the people until ten years ago the Resistance, led by Kormak Westley, became a plague to Richard’s regime. They wanted freedom from the Chancellor and his Council of elites, who maintained an iron grip on the population through fear and propaganda. They wanted equal rights for werewolves, freedom to use magic, and for a new constitution to be drawn up for the government. Richard has been able to keep the Resistance for the last ten years, but he knows that in that time his hold on the Coalition has been slipping away. He has made many enemies over the years and many of them desire to make his power their own. He hopes to use the Witch Treaty and the recent discoveries by Dr. Bismarck Chimera to his advantage in ending the Resistance and the advances of his political enemies once and for all. He longs for nothing more than to be able to retire and smoothly hand the Chancellorship over to his ambitious son, Ethan. The only way he could do that is if his power is secure. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters